


Boss and Employee

by got7sbitch



Series: Company au [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, One Night Stands, in the toilet y'all, jjp, supposedly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: It was supposed to be a one time thing, Jaebum said. It was just about relieving stress, Jinyoung thought. Basically, this is the story how Jaebum and Jinyoung metorWhen you had a one night stand and he turns out to be your boss.





	Boss and Employee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!!  
> So I wrote about how Jaebum and Jinyoung met. This is basically the first of the series.  
> I'm not good with writing sex scenes but I hope you'll at least enjoy it.  
> Enjoy!!!

He thinks, he deserves this. He's finally landed himself a job at the country’s biggest business conglomerate. People will finally start respecting him, acknowledging his skills. Park Industries won't regret hiring him. But before he makes a decent man out of himself, he needs to be in the scene one last time. He promises, he'll give up debauchery and promiscuity _after_ this night. And so, Jaebum strides in the club he frequents for the past year trying to have a taste of freedom and youth before he offers himself to the fast paced, repetitive mundane life that awaits him. He's going all out tonight.

 

Within seconds of being inside, he already has his tongue shoved deep into some girl’s throat. He grinds on her and he heard a moan. _Hmm, this girl's too easy. Boring._ Jaebum lost interest in her and quickly shifted to someone else. It was weird, he thought. Maybe because it's gonna be his last time doing this and the expectations are high - expectations on himself, on the person he's gonna fuck, expectations for tonight, that he can't seem to find someone worthy. He jumps from person to person, girl to boy but he hasn't found someone he'll spend the night with. _Weird._ Jaebum thought of changing clubs, _maybe the one down the road has sexier people_ , when he saw someone just entering the place that made his dick stir to life. _Talk about gorgeous._

 

The guy who just got in is like Jaebum's wet dream. Slim figure, long legs, perky ass, slicked back hair, luscious lips, determined jaw. The guy looks everything like a prince, at least in Jaebum's standards. He even has a too-good-for-you aura. Damn, Jaebum found his prey.

 

Their eyes met and by the look the guy gave Jaebum, he was one willing victim, ready for the hunt.

 

Jaebum walked towards him, not breaking the eye contact. His lips draw up into a smirk, “Hey, there. You alone for tonight?”

 

The guy's eyes travelled his body up and down, as if assessing him. Jaebum is confident with his appearance. He doesn't need to say it, the notches on his bed post are proof enough. The eyes raking his body finally settled on his face, Jaebum is sure he's won the game when the guy smiled, acknowledging him, “Depends if you're up for being my company.” And Jaebum is positive, he wants to hear that voice screaming his name.

 

“It would be my loss if I left.” He placed his hand at the guy's back, ushering him to the bar, and whispers, “Jaebum's the name you need to remember for tonight.”

 

“Let's see, _make_ me remember it.” Oh how Jaebum loves a challenge.

 

 

 

Everything was a blur after Jinyoung, even his name is sexy, Jaebum thinks, palmed his crotch. They were kissing hard while grinding with each other on the dance floor, Jinyoung’s back on his chest while he caresses Jinyoung's body, when the said guy dug his hand into Jaebum's hard on and _pressed._ Jaebum was certain he would've came right then and there if he hadn't grabbed Jinyoung and dragged him into the nearest toilet. Not the classiest of places but Jaebum did not need class at the moment. He wants it dirty, _filthy_ and by the crazed look on Jinyoung, he knows the guy is desperate to get dirty too.

 

Jaebum pushed Jinyoung down to his knees and crashed his face into his jeans. “Fuck, Jinyoung. Do you feel how hard I am?”

 

Jinyoung nuzzled his face into Jaebum's crotch, “Let me taste you, please.”

Goddammit, Jaebum likes the ‘please’ that came out of Jinyoung's mouth. It gave him authority, it gave him power. “Then by all means, suck me. Please me, Jinyoung. Show me how much of a slut you are.”

 

Jinyoung uses his teeth to bring Jaebum's zipper down. He also uses his mouth to bring Jaebum's boxers low and free his straining length from its confines. He was stunned to silence at first when he saw how _big_ Jaebum is. With just the scene, Jinyoung moaned. He wonders how it will feel in him, how it will fit. He's about to go mental with excitement and anticipation, with pure unadulterated lust. Jinyoung gave an experimental lick and oh god, did he get turned on by hearing Jaebum growl.

 

Jaebum feels ecstasy when Jinyoung finally swallowed him, whole. Jinyoung's mouth is wet and warm and is doing things to him that makes his mind go blank. He thrusts into Jinyoung's mouth and just like the perfect slut, he takes it, takes it, _takes it._ Jaebum can see that Jinyoung is trying not to gag and with the pace he's driving into him, saliva drips down Jinyoung's jaw and on Jaebum's thigh. He jerked and cums into Jinyoung's throat without warning. “Ah, fuck.”

 

Jinyoung literally gags and coughs, cum covering his face, his shirt, his jeans. “Fuck, you. You could've warned me, you know?”

 

Jaebum smirked, “And where would the fun in that be?”

 

 _Asshole,_ Jinyoung thinks. His throat is burning and he's heaving to get air into his lungs. But he can't deny, being treated like trash is hot and sexy and gets him so hard, it hurts. He unbuckles his jeans and gripped his dick, he's just deep throated Jaebum. Surely, he won't find it weird to witness him masturbate. The thought actually turns him on even more, if that's possible.

 

“Hmm, let me watch you.” Jaebum said and placed Jinyoung sitting on the toilet cover. “Play with yourself for me?”

 

With Jaebum's eyes watching him intently, Jinyoung pumps his cock harshly. It's so hard, he can't wait to just release his load, to feel the high. He brings his other hand to fondle his balls, while the other’s still pumping up and down his length. It took him less than a minute to crumble, cum spurting into his face and shirt. Some even splashed onto Jaebum.

 

Jaebum wipes the cum off his cheek and placed his index finger on Jinyoung's mouth. And as if it's second nature, Jinyoung sucked the digit in, tasting himself in the process. Jaebum added his middle finger and like an obedient kid, Jinyoung thoroughly coats them with saliva.

 

The cubicle is small and the whole room isn't really sanitary. People come and go but the two didn't care, don't give a fuck. Jaebum growls loud and Jinyoung moans just as loud, if not louder.

 

“Climb on the toilet and hold something for support. I'm gonna fuck you now.” Jaebum's words got Jinyoung kneeling on the toilet seat cover faster than ever. He whimpers when two fingers enter him. Prodding, thrusting, _stretching_. “Shit, Jinyoung. You're tight as fuck.” Jaebum added a third digit, “Need to spread you nice and wide for my cock.”

 

By the time Jaebum makes a scissoring motion with his fingers, Jinyoung's already crying and shouting from want, “Please, please, please, Jaebum! Fuck me already, I need your cock.”

 

Jaebum withdraws his fingers and before Jinyoung can complain, buries his dick deep in Jinyoung's ass. Jinyoung can't believe it, he thought he's totally prepared, ready to take in Jaebum's penis but oh god, the size, the length, the width, it _burns._ Jaebum did not wait for Jinyoung to adjust, he draws back and slams _hard._ Jinyoung sobs louder.

 

Jaebum continues to impale him and when he hits a certain spot, Jinyoung screams. “Yes! Oh god, yes! There!”

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung. You take me so well. So, so fucking tight.” Jinyoung clenches on Jaebum's dick and the pace got faster, harder, “Goddammit, Jinyoung! Feels so good.”

 

Jinyoung just continues to moan, head thrown backwards and back arching. They're both frantic, drowned in their animalistic desires.

 

“Jae-Jaebum, I'm close!” Sweat covers them both, making everything so slick and Jinyoung's grip starts to slip from the hold he has on the toilet.

 

“Cum, Jinyoung. Cum for me, baby.” And Jinyoung did, with a loud cry. Jaebum, on the other hand, continues to thrust into him throughout his orgasm.

 

When Jaebum feels he's about to cum, he withdraws from Jinyoung and turned him around, his dick facing Jinyoung. He gave two hard pumps and showers Jinyoung with his cum.

 

They were both panting hard, Jinyoung slumped on the toilet, Jaebum leaning on the cubicle wall.

 

“Damn.” Jinyoung released a slow exhale.

 

“Well, that was something.” Jaebum helped Jinyoung stand up. They smiled stupidly at each other. “You should see yourself in the mirror.”

 

Jinyoung went to the sink counter and gasped, “What have you done?! I'm all covered in cum!” He threads a hand on his hair, grimacing at the stickiness.

 

“Sorry, I wasn't able to help myself.” Jaebum gave out a deep chuckle and fuck, Jinyoung can't stay pissed at him. He washed his face and his hair. But his clothes, he thinks he'll just have to go outside and parade in cum-covered shirt.

 

“Wait here.” Jaebum commanded and dashed out if the room. Jinyoung dried his hair using the hand dryer. He can't believe what just happened. If someone would learn of this, it's gonna be a real pain. It might even ruin his career.

 

A minute later, Jaebum returned with a jacket at hand. “Here, wear this. You can't really go out there with your shirt looking like that.”

 

“Is this yours?”

 

“Yes, but you can keep it. It's my fault anyways.” Jaebum looked at his watch, _time to go home._ “Jinyoung, I need to go. It was one hell of an experience that I'm sure I won't forget. But if we ever bump into each other in the future, let's do this again?”

 

Jinyoung looks at the man, he would totally do it all over again. “Yes, thank you Jaebum-sshi.”

 

“The pleasure was mine, Jinyoung. Bye!”

 

 

*

 

Jaebum is certain the universe is playing a trick on him. It's Monday and finally the start of his successful future, was what he thought. But fate really did a number on him this time.

 

Standing in front of him, in the welcoming event of the newly hired ITs of Park Industries, is the executive director, Mr. Park Jinyoung himself aka the guy Jaebum fucked senseless in a toilet at the club downtown two nights ago.

 

And just like the first time they crossed paths, their eyes were glued to each other. Jaebum noticed the small upturn of Jinyoung's mouth. To the untrained eye, he looks serious and rigid. But Jaebum saw a glint in his eyes, the same glint he had when he was down on his knees, begging to be fucked.

 

“Mr. Im, I believe you forgot this. The guard below handed it to the reception.” In Mr. Park’s outstretched arm is Jaebum's jacket. _Oh, fuck._ He took the garment.

 

“Thank you, Mr. Park.”

 

Jinyoung cleared his throat and announced in a loud voice to all employees, “From now on, you'll be a part of Park Industries. I hope you work hard and take part in maintaining the good image of this company.”

 

“Yes, sir.” All the employees replied.

 

“This is gonna be interesting.” Was Director Park’s last words before he went out but not forgetting to give Jaebum a pointed look.

 

_It's gonna be interesting indeed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? (be gentle at giving out criticisms, please :))  
> I hope that was okay and that I did not just waste your time.  
> Share your thoughts!


End file.
